muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bob
A Page for Samara Hi everyone! I noticed that Bob's niece Samara doesn't have a page; and I was going to start one with a picture that I found on the web, but I'm not sure if it's copyrighted. How does one know when it's okay to use a picture? Thank you! Just One Person (talk) 00:34, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! Images uploaded are considered fair use. I started a page for you at Samara, so feel free to add to it if you like. Thanks! —Scott (message me) 04:37, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, that's great. I always wondered about images. And thanks for creating the page! Just One Person (talk) 23:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) cite tag: Johnson What's the source for Johnson as the character's last name? —Scott (talk) 00:44, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :The 40 years book acknowledges Johnson. Does anyone know of a time when they used the name on the show? —Scott (talk) 20:39, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::When Danny added it waaaay back, it came from some CTW archive material, descriptions of the first shows I think. He'd know, but (while it's not impossible given the vast archive of shows we've missed) I suspect it hasn't actually been used on the show (as opposed to Gordon being addressed as "Mr. Robinson"). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:22, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Archive of American Television Interview with Bob McGrath Some people may already have seen this, but a new user (Tyrekecorrea) pointed out that this entire interview is available on google video and that he talks about SS starting in part 2. I don't have the time, but if somebody does, it might be a) fun and b) worth seeing if there is any info we can add to his page in there. Bob's page is still a bit on the sparse side. -- Wendy (talk) 04:25, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Carpenter He was a carpenter in the early episodes, I've heard on Muppet Central forums. Correct? -- Zanimum 12:35, 27 June 2006 (UTC) :Nope. In the first episode, he uses a hammer to put up a picture in Susan and Gordon's apartment, but he isn't a carpenter. -- Danny (talk) 12:51, 27 June 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, he was a shop teacher in those early days. -- MuppetDude 19:37, 8 August 2006 (UTC) :::Where do you get that information from? I haven't seen that mentioned anywhere. -- Danny (talk) 21:48, 8 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I got it from Episode 0001. He says it to Gordon before he nails up a picture. He also makes a wagon for Big Bird in Episode 0083, so he was most likely still a shop teacher later that season. -- MuppetDude 17:11, 12 September 2006 (UTC) :::::He also says so in this rare recording (check the Singles page). --MuppetVJ 17:47, 12 September 2006 (UTC) Last name We have Gordon as Gordon Robinson (and the rest of the Robinson family as Susan Robinson and Miles Robinson) we also list Gina is Gina Jefferson. So should Bob's page be moved to Bob Johnson? Also along the same line should we add "Rodriguez" to Luis, Maria and Gabi? -- Brad D. (talk) 10:09, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, I think so. That's a good idea. -- Danny (talk) 13:07, 30 May 2006 (UTC) ::When was it confirmed that his last name is "Johnson"? The only source for a last name that I know of is in Sesame Street Unpaved, where, in Bob's bio, he is listed as Bob McGraph. --Minor muppetz 03:00, 21 June 2006 (UTC) :::The book indeed does have Bob's last name as McGrath (not pointing out Minor muppetz's typo). And speaking of it, I have never seen or read something that references his last name as Johnson (I'm assuming it was made up?). I will go ahead and change this on the article. [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 06:43, November 16, 2010 (UTC)